Drabbles: Lord of the Rings
by Ithiliel Silverquill
Summary: Various drabbles, usually done for "birthday cards" on HASA. Chapter Five: Spy of Saruman (a craban of Dunland)
1. Training

** Training**

"But, my Lady, it isn't _right_!"

The one-time Shieldmaiden of Rohan turned at these words, a dangerous glint in her steel-gray eyes. "And why not?"

The trainer groped for words. "Because—because—"

"Because I'm a _Lady_?" finished Éowyn, her voice cold. "That will be all, Magorinc."

Shamefaced, the man walked away, not daring to mutter under his breath. It was useless to defy Lord Faramir's wife, it really was.

Éowyn gave a smile of triumph and walked back over to where she had been before the interruption. "Now, Elboron, _this_ is how and where you must grip the sword…

* * *

_Birthday drabble for TZA on HASA_


	2. Eryn Lasgalen

**Eryn Lasgalen**

Thranduil moved through the silent forest. The birds had not returned, nor had the squirrels. This section of Mirkwood was at its very darkest—the trees were black and charred.

He reached out to touch one damaged trunk, cringing as he did so. He could feel the tree's throbbing, screaming pain against his fingertips.

And he could do nothing.

Suddenly, something at the foot of the tree caught his weary eyes. Confused, he bent and brushed aside a few pieces of burned bark, revealing what lay underneath.

There, shining amid the ruin like an emerald amid ashes, was a seedling.

* * *

_For the "Green" challenge on the Tolkien Weekly LJ community_


	3. LoveStruck Fools

**Love-Struck Fools**

Aragorn breathed in the scent of roses. Even when winter covered Middle-earth with snow, summer seemed to linger in Elrond's gardens.

"Well, Master Gardener, what do you think of Rivendell?" he asked.

A blush found its way onto the hobbit's face. It was a strange thing to Aragorn… the hobbit approved of every plant they saw on their walk, but he only grinned when he saw roses.

Almost the way Aragorn himself grinned every time he saw _niphredil_.

Yet in this they differed: one saw a vision of Lúthien dancing, the other a pretty hobbit-maid with ribbons in her hair.

* * *

_A birthday drabble for Vistula the Dunedain on HASA._

**Author's Notes (because I forgot them last chapter...)**

**Avalon Estel**: Thank you so much! Drabbles are so much fun to write. They can be challenging, but as long as I can get a sharp mental image, the words just flow.Éowyn's "smirkiness" (if it wasn't a word before, it is now!) is one of my favorite things about her. And as for Thranduil and his forest, Arwen said it best: there is still hope. Thank you for reviewing!

**kingmaker**: Flipping expectations is fun. I love doing that. I can't imagine that Éowyn would let her skills get rusty, even when she became the wife of a nobleman. And I imagine that Thranduil, after ruling the forest for so long, would feel very connected to it. There is hope for him, just like there is hope for the forest. Thank you!

**Erestor**: Well, you're a talented reviewer, so I guess that makes us equal, hmm? ;) It would be a pointless risk to try to defy Éowyn, especially where her swordsmanship (swordsladyship?) is concerned. Besides, she has a sharp object in her hand, so the Man was right to leave when he did. I love the discipline of drabbling... it's like learning to write poetry without the constraint of rhythm and meter. Thank you for reviewing!

**seeing-spots**: Thank you! I've heard that forest fires are actually good for a forest sometimes... something about letting seeds germinate. It's been a while since I read my Ranger Rick, so I'm a little rusty. But I do know that one of Tolkien's main themes is that "they cannot conquer forever"... the king has a crown again, and there are green leaves in the ravaged wood. Thank you for your review!

**ellfine**: Most of my drabbles (and stories, actually) are depressing and angsty, but since spring just started, I wanted to write something hopeful and uplifting. I'm glad that I accomplished it! Thank you so much!


	4. Homecoming

**Homecoming**

"Ada! We're home!"

Elrond shot out of his chair as the long-awaited call echoed in the halls of Imladris and his sons burst into his office.

"Oh, my sons," he murmured, trying to embrace them both at once, a task that had been easier when they only came up to his knees.

They were sweaty and unwashed, coated with the dust of long months of travel. The fierce glint of vengeance had yet to fade from their eyes, and the lines on their faces spoke of weariness beyond belief.

And he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

* * *

_Written for the "Dust" challenge on the Tolkien Weekly Livejournal community._

**Author's Notes:**

**seeing-spots**: I live nowhere near Montana, so I wouldn't know, but your descriptions are wonderful! Some good comes of everything. :) I'm glad that you liked this chapter! Arwen is always associated with niphredil, and Rosie (in my mind) with roses, so it just seemed to match. Thank you for reviewing!

**ellfine**: Thank you! Love can make fools of even the wisest. :)

**Avalon Estel**: I'm glad that you liked it! I thought that, being a gardener, Sam would probably associate Rosie with her namesake. Thank you very much!

**kingmaker**: It's always good to have some sort of tie, especially when you are far away from your love (as Sam is) or have little hope of marrying her (like Aragorn). Thank you for your review, and I'm glad that you were amused:)


	5. Spy of Saruman

**Spy of Saruman**

My eyes glint deepest black against the sky. The sun, when it does shine on me, paints me iridescent.

I see more than my master sees, for though he sees far, I see completely. He espies things far away and wonders; I see what is before me truly.

My brothers drift beside me, floating in a sort of dance, catching the rush of poisoned air on one another's wings.

I am my master's eyes, his messenger, the feathered black finger of his far-reaching hand.

I am _craban_, and though some hide from me, they cannot escape my black all-seeing eyes.

* * *

_Thank you to all my reviewers! If it wasn't for all of you, I would never update. :)_


End file.
